


Bath Time

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [53]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Time, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, M/M, Transformer Sparklings, static really hates baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: How is it that toddlers can get into so much trouble in so little time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://okami-myrrhibis.livejournal.com/profile)[okami_myrrhibis](http://okami-myrrhibis.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page.

He’d come home to the sight of his mate and their creation in recharge on the couch. Bluestreak had been lying on his side, facing the back of the couch, and Static had been draped over his legs. It was probably one of the cutest positions he had found the two of them in, and Sunstreaker had every intention of committing it to canvas as soon as possible.

If he worked quickly enough, he could have a sketch down before either of them woke up.

The artist had just put pencil to paper when he heard the clatter of several metal objects falling. It was followed by intense silence and then a sparkling uttering, “Uh-oh.”

He stood, and followed his instincts to Shatter’s room. Bluestreak met him at the door.

“I didn’t know she was awake,” they said simultaneously.

Sunstreaker gave his mate a half-smile, which the sniper returned. The yellow Twin stepped into Shatter’s room first, and groaned at the sight before him.

Static was sitting on the floor, surrounded by several paint cans—all of them open—and a tipped over desk chair. The storage shelf that had been over their eldest sparkling’s desk was in pieces on the floor next to her. There was paint everywhere, splashed across Shatter’s desk, the computer, the floor and the sparkling.

“Uh-oh,” she said again, sticking her fingers into her mouth. She made a face and pulled them back out quickly, then started whimpering.

Sunny picked her up quickly, before she could begin emitting those annoying bursts of white noise that had earned her designation for her. He tried not to wince at the paint smearing across his chest plates as he held her close.

“You okay baby girl?” the artist asked.

“I felled,” she replied.

“But you’re not hurt are you?” Bluestreak asked.

“Not hurt,” Static said. “Shatter mad?”

“He might be,” Sunstreaker replied. “And you know better than to climb on the furniture.”

“Sowwy.”

Sunny and Blue both sighed. Either this would finally teach her not to climb on everything in sight, or they were going to have to step up the discipline when she did it.

“Go get her cleaned up,” Bluestreak said tiredly. “I’ll get this mess while it’s still wet.”

“You sure? I know you’re still pretty beat after that last mission.”

“I’m sure,” the sniper replied. “I don’t want to listen to you swearing all night while you’re trying to clean up dried paint.”

Sunny couldn’t argue with that one; he would be swearing at the paint all night if it dried before it was cleaned up. “All right. Bath time, baby girl.”

“No bath.” Static slapped his chest plate with a paint covered hand.

Sunstreaker frowned at her. “Yes bath. And then a time out for hitting.”

“No bath,” she protested again. She crossed her arms and pouted though, instead of slapping him again.

Inwardly, he thanked Emily’s parents for giving them the time out idea. It was absolute torture for a very active sparkling to have to sit in a chair for ten minutes with nothing to do and had proven the most effective method of discipline for everything she did, except climbing. He wondered if they would have any other useful suggestions in that department.

Static protested loudly as Sunstreaker filled the bath. How she could be his sparkling and not like being cleaned, he would never be able to understand. Over time, he and Blue had come to hate giving her baths as much as she hated getting them. He wasn’t sure if it would be a good day when she could finally bathe herself or not.

She let out a burst of white noise when he set her into the cleaning solution. Sunstreaker laughed at her when she crossed her arms and scowled at him. Static was too adorable when she pouted.

“Not funny!” She protested by splashing her hands into the solvent, doing nothing but splashing it up onto her chest plates, where it ran back down into the tub in colored streaks.

The femme’s anger turned to fascination as she watched the color bleed into the cleaning solution. She splashed herself again, seeing if she would get the same result.

Sunstreaker didn’t hide his relief at how quickly she settled down. This bath looked like it wasn’t going to be the war that most of them were.

They changed the cleaning solution twice so that she could continue to watch the colors bleed into it. Sunny thought it was a small price to pay to keep her calm in the bath. Before he could pull her out and put her under the dryer, though, she pointed to his paint covered chest plates.

“You now!” She said with a giggle.

He sighed and stepped into the tub. He liked getting clean, yes, but he really just wanted to get Static her evening ration and put her to bed.

Some wars just weren’t worth fighting, though.

He gave Bluestreak a rueful smile when the sniper came in to the bathing room and caught Static giving _him_ a bath. Someday, probably in the near future, they’d look back on this and laugh their afts off.  



End file.
